Sex in the beach
by CamyMJ
Summary: "Dawn, eles tão chegando perto, desvia o olhar. [...] Uuuh, Paul tá gostoso... DESVIA O OLHAR! Desvia, ele vai perceber que você tá encarando. [...] Olhos. Roxos, olhos. Lindos olhos. Ah... Paul... Desvio o olhar - não que eu tivesse encarando, ele só tava na minha frente - e viro o resto do drinque. - Vodka pura, por favor."


_**Só pra você saber  
Eu esqueci você  
Um mês depois de você me esquecer de vez e decidir ficar sozinho**_

A culpa foi dele, não minha. Ele que veio com toda aquela merda de que o melhor pra nós seria ficarmos separados. E se o Paul acha isso, então eu não tenho culpa nenhuma. Aquele imbecil, prepotente, arrogante.

Ele quer ficar sozinho com aquela vagabunda que os pais dele arrumaram? Ótimo, que fique. Que sejam felizes e tenham filhos obesos e espinhentos. Filhos burros que vão ser enganados por mulheres riquinhas.

Ah, quer saber? Esqueci esse bocó. Ele quer se submeter ao que os pais dele querem só porque é "de uma classe social elevada"? Que se submeta, eu não me importo. Não esperava nada dele mesmo. E quer saber o que mais? Eu vou sair. Vou sair e vou aproveitar, porque desde que aquele idiota, arrogante, prepotente, ciumento começou a se encontrar comigo, eu não saio mais.

Pego meu celular e ligo pra Misty. Ela atende no segundo toque.

— Quero uma _open bar_ hoje. – é dessa forma carinhosa que a recepciono.

— Tem uma no centro, vou ligar pra May e nos encontramos lá.

A urgência dela me faz rir.

— O que é, Misty? Fale de uma vez.

— Ash vai, e eu vou estar tão gostosa que aquele babaca vai se arrepender por ter me deixado esperando na semana passada.

— Venham se arrumar aqui em casa. – ordenei.

Ela desliga logo depois.

Festa, bebida de "graça" e amigas. Paul? Quem é Paul? Não faço a menor ideia. Esse aí já foi esquecido!

_**Só pra você saber  
Eu esqueci você  
E se o meu olhar cruzar com o seu é só porque você tá no caminho**_

Me olhei no espelho de novo, e sorri. Oh, yeah! Hoje a noite promete. Vestido curto, salto alto, dieta desde semana passada e maquiagem que realça meus olhos. Eu vou arrasar.

May e Misty também estão bonitas, mas elas já têm seus príncipes encantados. A May, pelo menos. A Misty se contentou com o sapo. Enfim, vamos à festa!

— Dawn, como você tá? – Misty.

— Eu to pronta pra arrasar. – pisco pra minha ruiva e ela ri.

May também ri e chamamos um taxi – o quê? Acha que eu vou estar sóbria no final da noite pra voltar de carro? Há! Nunca foi numa _open_, né?

— Alguém tem ingressos?

— Eu comprei – Misty entregou.

Como ela conseguiu eles nessa velocidade eu não sei e, honestamente, não quero saber. Eu quero aproveitar e, se possível, ficar com alguém que não tenha cabelos roxos. Na verdade, seria bem legal ficar com alguém sem cabelos ou olhos roxos… hm? Quê? Não sei no que pensava.

Eu já esqueci, com toda a certeza. Esqueci.

Não demoramos a chegar, e a música tá alta. Tem gente, corpos humanos, calor e um cheiro de bebida que quase me deixa embriagada. Brincadeira, que eu sou forte. Entramos, e tem corpos se tocando por todos os lados. DELÍCIA! É hoje que a noite rende.

Vamos direto pro bar – ponto de encontro com os boys – e eu vou logo pedindo um drink.

— Sex in the beach* – pedi.

Isso é muito booom! Eu quero mais. Não demoro a ser atendida. Hmmmm, delícia. Olho pra pista, querendo achar alguém com quem conversar. Uma companhia masculina, porque essa de ficar chorando em casa não é pra mim não. Ash tá vindo com o Drew e o… ah, esqueci o nome desse. Imbecil. Ele tá gostoso pra caralho. Quem disse que pode ficar saindo com a camiseta aberta? Não percebe essas vadias olhando pra ele? Ah… eu não posso reclamar. Ele tem uma noivinha imbecil que vai cuidar dessas lunáticas por um abdômen sarado. Ah, o do Paul é uma delícia…

Dawn, quem é Paul? Não sei, esqueci.

HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! A vadia máster da noiva fresca e sem peitos dele não veio! Não que eu tenha grandes coisas, mas é mais do que ela.

Dawn, eles tão chegando perto, desvia o olhar.

…

DESVIA, PORRA!

Uuuh, Paul tá gostoso…

DESVIA O OLHAR! Desvia, ele vai perceber que você tá encarando. Por favor, olhos, me obedeçam! Ah… ele mexeu no cabelo… ah!, Paul, para de ser tão sensual.

Olhos. Roxos, olhos. Lindos olhos. Ah… Paul…

FOCO CARALHO!

Desvio o olhar – não que eu tivesse encarando, ele só tava na minha frente – e viro o resto do drinque.

— Vodka pura, por favor. – que merda que eu to fazendo? Sou fraca pra bebida!

Mas a Misty vai se comer com o Ash; a May vai se comer com o Drew e o Paul… realmente não me interessa o que ele vai fazer. Paul, quem é Paul? Esqueci.

Vodka é ruim! Tem um gosto estranho e aaarg! Viro o copo de vodka e me jogo na pista. Eu não posso ficar perto desse idiota. Ele é meu demais. Não, não é meu. Ah… eu vou dançar.

_**E desde que eu te esqueci  
Tá tão bom sem você  
Você ir fez tão bem por aqui**_

Dançar é tão demais! Nossa, que cara legal, ele tá me oferecendo uma bebida estranha e verde!

É DELICIOOOOOSA! Nossa, que música boa! Eu vou dançar.

Hey, esse cara é bonito. Ele tem cabelos loiros, eu gosto de cabelos loiros, porque eles não são escuros.

— E eu gosto de cabelos escuros porque eles não são claros!

Hm? Ele lê pensamentos?

— Você é um alien!

Ele me olha confuso e eu saio correndo. Eca, não vou dançar com aliens. Vai que ele me sequestra e me leva pro espaço e eu sou sequestrada? Mamãe sentiria saudades, não quero.

Aaaaaaaaah! Tem uma coisa vermelha nesse copo, eu quero! Pego o copo da mão de alguém. Não sei quem é, e foda-se. O copo tem uma coisa vermelha, eu gosto de vermelho.

— Hey! Pegue seu próprio…

Eu bebo. Hmmmmmmmmm! É docinho!

— Quero mais. – olho pra ele.

Aaah, só tem menino bonito nessa festa?

Uuuuh, ele tem olhos azuis que parecem roxos. Me gusta.

— Você é linda. – ele sorri.

Hahaha, eu sou demais. Fisguei um peixão desses. Vou seduzir!

Rebolo, rebolo, rebolo… hehehehe, eu fico tonta assim! Ele é bonito e tá me olhando. Abraço e aperto. Aaah! Tem músculos definidos! Vou desmaiar aqui, ele tá retribuindo. Oh, yeah! Eu sou demais.

_**Desde que eu te esqueci  
Eu to tão outro alguém  
Que eu nem sei porque é que você não vem**_

Hm? Ah, ele me beijou. Hm, é bom.

Ui, a língua dele é macia. Sensação estranha… não é o Paul. Mas é bom… mas é estranho.

Mas eu não quero o Paul, porque eu esqueci ele, então eu posso beijar esse cara que tem a língua macia. E meio molhadinha.

Mas línguas são molhadas, certo? Então nada mais natural do que o beijo ser bom e meio molhado, porque são duas bocas se tocando e as bocas… elas ficam nos rostos das pessoas.

E um rosto sem boca não deve ser bonito. Bem, o Paul tem uma boca. E é bonita. E gostosa. E deliciosa.

Eu não to beijando o Paul.

— Hey, gatinha, que tal irmos a um lugar mais interessante?

Aaah! Ele tem uma boca bonita. Lugar mais interessante? Mas eu gosto daqui, tem corpos e tem música. E bebida.

— Mas aqui tem gente e bebida. E sex in the beach.

Ele riu. O que é tão engraçado? É um drinque bom, oras.

— Posso te levar pra uma praia, se quiser. Lá também pode ter sex in the beach.

MAIS DRINQUES?! Eu queeeeeeeeeero! Concordo com a cabeça e sinto ele me puxar até lá fora. Uou, estamos indo bem rápido, né? To meio tonta. Hahaha, ele é forte e tá me levando no colo.

Me sinto uma princesa. Uma princesa linda que vai voar como uma borboleta até a praia vermelha com laranja e amarelo**. Eu to bem? Me sinto meio leve demais, mas acho que isso é normal, né? Eu devia avisar a Misty, não devia?

— Hey, prova isso.

Ele me oferece uma garrafa. Isso é whisky?

Hmmmmmmmm, não sei o que é, mas é bom. Hahaha, é doce! Estamos andado? Ah, ele me colocou no carro. O carro parece legal. E essa bebida é gostosa. Não sei o que é, mas é gostosa.__

_**Só pra você saber  
Eu esqueci você  
E foi tão fácil te esquecer mesmo porque isso já tava no meu plano**_

O Paul também é gostoso. Ele tem cheirinho de amoras. Hm… pensando assim claramente como eu consigo pensar agora, dá pra perceber que eu sempre quis terminar com ele. Então eu não fui chutada, porque eu queria isso. Porque querendo isso eu posso sair com esse cara bonito que tem a língua molhada e me dá uma bebida gostosa com gostinho de amora que me lembra do Paul. Eu gosto de bebidas com gostinho de amora.

Então, pensando assim desse jeito que eu pensei, eu percebo que eu que queria terminar e que eu tinha tudo planejado, o que significa que eu tinha planejado no meu subconsciente que o Paul ia terminar comigo. Ah, eu sou muito gênia.

— Chegamos, gata. Uau, que fogo! Foi toda a garrafa de vodka.

Ah, então não é whisky. É vodka de amora. Mas vodka não era ruim? Ah, essa é boa.

Hm? O moço da língua boa tá me puxando pra fora. A gente tá numa praia! Aah, é. Ele disse que tinha drinques! Vou ganhar eles agora, será? Eu quero. Hm? Ui, a língua boa de novo.

Hm… que é isso na minha perna? Um inseto?

AAAAAAAH, ELE VAI ME ESTUPRAR!

— Não!

Eu tento me afastar, mas ele me aperta. Aaah! Não, ele vai me estuprar e depois me matar e cortar em pedacinhos e jogar no mar! Eu não quero morrer, não, não, não!

Hm… a língua dele é boa.

Não! Ele tá com a mão nos meus peitos que são maiores que os da noiva do Paul! Ele não pode tocar aí. Eu vou morrer, eu não quero morrer.

Me solto de algum jeito dele e saio correndo. Ah! Ele vai me perseguir e vai me matar porque é de uma organização maligna que quer abusar de garotinhas inocentes como eu!

_**Só pra você saber  
Eu esqueci você  
E se um dia eu te ligar de madrugada em desespero, é engano**_

EU NÃO QUERO MORRER, AINDA NEM TERMINEI A FACULDADE! Ele vai me perseguir, eu preciso…

Dói, dói… não dói. Mas o joelho sangra, não é legal cair na praia. Rolo pro lado. Hahahahahaha, to ficando cheia de areia.

Rolar, rolar, rolar, rolar…

AAAAAAAAAAH! TÔ SENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UM MANÍACO QUE QUER DOMINAR O MUNDO!

Corro de novo e caio. Meu cotovelo tá ralado… ele vai me achar se eu não me esconder… vou pra debaixo da areia! Ele nunca vai me achar. Começo a cavar e me escondo. Porque eu cavei três quilômetros e me escondi aqui, e ele nunca vai me achar.

Aah, eu não quero morrer sem antes estragar o casamento do Paul… Paul! Eu quero ligar pro Paul e dizer que ele é um idiota por me abandonar. A culpa da minha morte é dele, e ele precisa ficar sabendo disso. Meu celular tá na minha bolsinha. Eu tinha uma bolsinha quando eu vim, e ela ainda tá aqui. Porque eu nunca perco nada, porque sou a rainha da inteligência.

Disco o número um e clico no botão verde, porque ele tá na discagem rápida.

— Dawn? – a voz sonolenta dele é bonita.

— Paul, eu vou morrer e a culpa é sua, seu idiota!

— Dawn, de que merda você tá falando?

— Ele queria me estuprar e me sequestrar e cortar em pedacinhos, mas eu fugi e to escondida.

— Você tá bêbada?

— Você não tá percebendo os detalhes! EU VOU MORRER! E a culpa é sua, então eu quero te dizer isso.

— Dawn, passa pra Misty.

— Ela não tá aqui, tá na festa.

— E você não tá na festa?

Eu acho que ele tá me acusando. Eu não gosto.

— E você tá, por acaso?

— Dawn, onde você tá?

Hahhaahahaha, ele nunca vai achar meu esconderijo.

— To num lugar escondido, pro assassino não me pegar.

— Me diz que você não saiu sozinha com um estranho.

— Ele tinha a língua macia!

Poxa, as pessoas de língua macia são confiáveis! Menos quando querem te abusar e depois picar. Aí elas não são confiáveis.

— Eu realmente espero que esteja falando que ele fala bonito.

— Ele fala normal, mas a língua é macia e molhada.

— SEM DETALHES!

Aaaah… ele gritou. Não quero que ele grite, vai que o assassino venha e não queira mais sexo, só me matar e jogar no mar? Eu nem gosto tanto assim de água. Começo a soluçar.

— Mas eu não quero ser picada em pedacinhos.

— Onde você tá?

— Na praia.

— Qual?

— Não sei… ele vai me matar, Paul. Eu to sangrando.

— Dawn, olha ao redor e me diz onde que você tá.

— Tem areia.

Muita areia. Estou rodeada de areia. HAHAHAHAHAH. Areia por toda parte. Dá pra rolar…

Rolar, rolar, rolar… Ah… a ligação caiu.

Rolar, rolar, rolar.… Hahahaaha, eu to rolando.

E o maníaco da praia? Ele vai me ver! Volto pro meu esconderijo ultrassecreto. Ele nunca vai me descobrir aqui. Eu sou invisível.

_**E desde que eu te esqueci  
Tá tão bom sem você  
Você ir fez tão bem por aqui**_

Tem tanta areia… vou rolar!

Rolar, rolar… eca! Eu vomitei. Eeeeca! Não quero ficar perto disso. Que sensação estranha… hm. É ruim. Ok, Dawn, se acalma e respira. Vomito de novo. Ok, preciso ir pro meu esconderijo. Tem um louco por aí e eu não quero que ele me pegue. Eu preciso ficar invisível.

A areia é geladinha…

— DAWN!

Parece a voz do Paul… eu gosto da voz dele, é bonita.

Aah, é. Eu to invisível, ele não consegue me ver. Levanto um braço. Ele tá mole. É tão legal. Começo a balançar. Mole, mole, mole, mole… parece gelatina.

Ele se ajoelha do meu lado. O Paul é tão lindo. Tão lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo…!

— Dawn, levanta.

— Não, preciso me esconder do assassino.

— Não tem assassino nenhum aqui e você não tá sangrando. Tem noção do desespero que eu tava sentindo?

Eu to sangrando sim! Levanto minha perna e meu vestido sobe. Ele já tá na minha cintura, hahaha!

— Isso foi você sendo retardada e caindo sozinha, aposto!

…

Eu não sou retardada, sou uma flor que desabrocha na primavera. Ah, que meiga que eu sou. Não respondo, porque ele precisa aprender a ser delicado com as damas.

_**Desde que eu te esqueci  
Eu to tão outro alguém  
Que eu nem sei porque é que você não vem**_

— Dawn, fala comigo.

— Você não sabe apreciar a flor que eu sou e fica sendo rude.

— Vamos sair daqui, você tá congelando.

Eu detesto ser ignorada.

— Eu não sinto frio.

Ele me ignorou e me pegou no colo. Atrevido! Quem ele pensa que é? O cara da língua macia? Hm… Paul é mais bonito que o cara da língua macia. E os braços dele são mais legais. E ele é mais cheiroso.

— Eu não quero sair daqui.

— Vamos pra minha casa.

— O quê?! Eu quase morri e você também vai querer me abusar?

Ele fica tão bonitinho todo vermelhinho! O Paul é sexy.

— Cala a boca.

— Aposto que você quer. Eu to com o vestido na barriga e você tava olhando pra minha calcinha.

— Você tá toda suja de areia e tá me sujando também. Por que eu olharia pra sua calcinha?

— Porque ela é fio dental e você ama calcinha fio dental.

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

— Você tá bêbada.

— E você também.

Ele não tava, mas eu queria dizer aquilo. Paul revirou os olhos e me colocou dentro do carro dele.

— Como me achou? Eu tava no meu esconderijo supersecreto.

— Você tá com o GPS do seu celular ativado.

Nunca soube mexer nessas coisas. Que nojo de gente inteligente. O carro já parou? A casa do Paul é bem pertinho…__

_**Só pra você saber  
Eu esqueci você  
E agora quando eu lembro que você existe eu já não sinto mais nada**_

Paul me leva no elevador. Eu não gosto de elevadores. Eles fazem uma subida e descem de novo e ficam subindo e descendo e eu não gosto disso. Quer dizer, eu gosto, mas não no elevador.

— Dawn, cale a boca por um segundo.

— Não calo, a boca é minha!

Há! Não tem como revidar a essa resposta de gênia, né? Ele revira os olhos. Bocó. Não sabe como me responder e ficar fazendo os olhos virarem e me deixa tonta.

Eu gosto do apartamento do Paul. Ele é limpinho, e eu posso bagunçar, porque ele sempre arruma. Mas ele não arruma o meu, só o dele, porque o Paul é um egoísta.

— Paul, você é um egoísta!

Ele me coloca no chão. Yey, tá tudo girando! Girando, girando, girando!

Caio no chão. Ah… minha bunda dói.

— Tem como ficar parada por dois segundos sem se machucar?

— Minha bunda dói… dá beijinho pra sarar!

Me viro de costas pra ele dar beijinho e pra parar de doer, porque tá latejando. Hahahaha, Paula Tejando. O Ash me mostrou um vídeo de um cara falando isso. Foi tão engraçado! Hahaha, Paul parece com Paula. É o Paul menina!

— Dawn, levanta, anda.

— Mas dóóói!

Ele me puxa. WOOOOOOOW, tudo girou agora. Girando, girando… Paul me fez parar de girar. Chatooooo.

— Você é muito bruto.

— E você tá bêbada. Vamos.

Ele me puxa pra dentro e não deixa eu cair no chão. O apartamento dele é todo arrumadinho e não tem roupas pelo chão. Eu quero roupas no chão. Hehe… as minhas e as dele.

— Pra onde tá me levando? Vai me abusar e picar em pedacinhos também?

— Ninguém ia te picar em pedacinhos, to te levando pro banheiro.

— Vai me abusar debaixo do chuveiro?!

Eu gosto de sexo no chuveiro.

— Dawn, cala a boca.

Merda. Vou vomitar. Vaso! Cheguei a tempo.

O Paul tá segurando meu cabelo. Eca! Que nojinho… ele tá segurando meu cabelo e eu vomitei.

— Você tá bem?

— Uhum. – mas não to não.

Vomito de novo, e ele faz carinho nas minhas costas. Idiota, acha que fazer carinho nas minhas costas vai fazer eu te perdoar? Não! Imbecil.

— Vai vomitar de novo?

— Não.

Não vou mesmo, mas esse gosto é ruim. Eu ainda tenho minha escovas de dentes rosa super seduzente que dá pra usar aqui. O Paul não jogou fora ainda.

Vou até a pia e ele me ajuda. Girando…

_**Só pra você saber  
Eu esqueci você  
E se eu chegar a te obrigar a me beijar assume que eu to drogada**_

Paul é chato, ele fica fazendo as coisas pararem de girar. Eu escovo os dentes, gosto de escovar os dentes.

— TARADO!

Ele tentou abrir meu vestido-sedução que eu to usando pra seduzir outros caras.

— Dawn, eu vou te dar banho.

— Não vai não! Eu te proíbo de tentar abusar de mim!

— Não vou te abusar…

— Mas vai me ver nua!

Ele gosta disso que eu sei.

— Como se eu já não conhecesse teu corpo.

…

Idiota. É um bom argumento.

Ele tira meu vestido e segura na minha mão. Eu to só de calcinha e sutiã na frente de um cara muito gostoso que quer meu corpo nu. Sou tão sortuda!

Agarro ele e tasco um beijo gostoso. Hm… a língua do Paul é melhor do que a do cara que tem a língua macia. Hm… ele corresponde.

Paul beija tão bem…

…

…

Por que parou?! Não para não… PORRA! EU BEIJEI MEU EX-NAMORADO RICO QUE ME ABANDONOU PRA FICAR COM UMA MENINA QUE TEM MENOS PEITOS QUE EU!

Kami-sama, eu to muito bêbada.

_**E desde que eu te esqueci  
Tá tão bom sem você  
Você ir fez tão bem por aqui**_

Eu preciso sair daqui. Tento sair correndo, mas ele me segura e me abraça. Eu to fedendo a vômito, o que esse imbecil quer me abraçando?

Hm… ele tem cheirinho de amora…

— Dawn, anda.

— Não, você abusou de mim!

— Na verdade, foi você quem abusou de mim.

É verdade, mas eu não vou dar o braço a torcer. Ele que me abusou e agora tá me arrastando pro chuveiro e…

AAAAH! QUE ÁGUA GELADA!

Não quero mais banho, vou molhar o Paul! Hahahahahahaha, ele tá todo molhado. Hm… sexy.

Eu caio, porque é muito complicado ficar em pé. E o Paul cai junto, porque ele é tongo e tava me segurando.

— DAWN!

É meu nome. Haha, ele tá todo molhado agora.

— Você é mau e eu não gosto de você, porque tá me molhando e tá frio!

— Não gosta de mim? Por isso me agarrou?

— Eu to bêbada, eu não tenho controle do que eu faço.

— Você tá falando bem normal pra uma pessoa bêbada.

— Você é um imbecil. Não tem uma noivinha pra cuidar agora?

— Ela tá na casa dela.

— E por que você tá aqui.

— Porque eu tava com sono e não queria ficar naquela festa chata cheia de gente bêbada. Mas parece que você não me deixa nem dormir, né?

IDIOTA!

— Eu deixo sim, sai daqui que eu vou pra casa!

Eu levanto e saio do chuveiro. Imbecil.

— De calcinha e sutiã?

…

Merda. Eu preciso usar minha inteligência de gênio pra sair dessa situação. Vou espancar o Paul e roubar as roupas dele!

Ah… ele é mais forte que eu.

Uou, ele tá me puxando!

Acho que a água gelada tá me fazendo voltar ao normal. Não que eu não estivesse normal antes, mas é que o Paul tava me seduzindo e eu não tava me controlando direito.

Ele lava meu cabelo. A água fria me deixa com sono. Ele me apoia contra o corpo dele e tira a camiseta e a calça – que eu sujei de areia. Ele é tão lindo…

Ele cuida da minha perna e tira o cheiro ruim do meu cabelo. Por que ele precisa ser tão carinhoso? Eu odeio o Paul e eu até já esqueci o Paul.

Mas os braços dele são tão confortáveis… por que ele é tão carinhoso se me largou?

— Dawn, não dorme…

— Não vou.

_**Desde que eu te esqueci  
Eu to tão outro alguém  
Que eu nem sei porque é que você não vem**_

Paul me levanta e me ajuda a me secar. Tá frio…

— Vem.

Ele se cobre com uma toalha também. Eu acho o Paul tão sexy… e bonito. Ele tem olhos lindos.

Ele me puxa pro quarto e me ajuda a me secar. Eu to meio tonta ainda. To com soninho…

Paul coloca uma camiseta dele em mim e seca meus cabelos com a toalha mesmo, deixando tudo bagunçado.

— Paara! Meu cabelo vai ficar feio…

— Você é linda.

Não, Paul, você é lindo… meu lindo. Ele me beija de novo. Eu gosto dos beijos do Paul. São bons…

Ele tira minha roupa íntima e me coloca uma camiseta de mangas compridas que é dele. Eu adoro as camisetas do Paul, ficam gigantes em mim. Meu cabelo tá todo bugado e ainda tem um pouquinho de areia, mas tá cheiroso.

Paul coloca um calção e uma camiseta. Por que eu tenho que amar tanto esse idiota? Minha cabeça tá pesada…

Ele me empurra até a cama dele. Eu acho que isso não vai prestar… mas os cobertores do Paul são tão quentinhos… e é tão bom ficar deitada agarradinha nele. O Paul cheira tão bem…

Ele tá fazendo carinho na minha cabeça. Eu não devia estar assim. A gente terminou e esqueci ele, uhum. Esqueci sim.__

_**Só pra você saber  
Só pra você saber  
Só pra você saber  
Só pra você**_

Eu acho que não devia dormir agarrada no Paul. Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo. Ah, vou me odiar tanto quando acordar… ele desceu a mão pra minha cintura e tá fazendo carinho. É tão bom…

Eu acho que…

— Paul?

— Hm?

Te amo.

…

…

…

*sex in the beach: Um drinque com vodka, rum e suco de laranja.

**Ele é meio laranja e amarelo. E o fundo é vermelho. E a Dawn tá bem bêbada, aí elas fantasia com as cores da bebida.


End file.
